Domesticated
by LexyLeigh8903
Summary: S&R Ranger asks Steph for help with an assignment after she breaks up with Joe that takes them to Hawaii but is everything as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Job

Home. I threw open the door to my apartment to find everything as I left it. Rex was running on his wheel and my glock was laying cold, lonely, and unloaded in front of the cookie jar. I glanced at the answering machine to find the numbers blinking red informing me I had messages waiting. They were probably all my mother. I had enough shit from Morelli earlier. All I wanted to do was sleep now. Once again, he and I had argued about the idea of me working for Ranger. Maybe he would back off tomorrow. I doubted it, but I could always hope... and pray... and wish...

On the way to my bedroom I stripped off every stitch of clothing I had on and crawled under the covers. The last thing I saw was my alarm clock staring back at me with a read out of 2 am.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:34 am my clock was glaring at me. I felt a hand on the small of my back. I turned to see the face but I already knew who it was. My spidey senses were tingling all over so I knew the owner of the hand was Ranger. I smiled and shifted so I could see him better.

"Babe."

"Mmm, yeah?," I mumbled sleepily.

"I heard about the fight. Against my better judgement, tastykakes are on the counter. Call me in the morning," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead. Then he was gone. It was just Ranger's style. The longer you knew him, the more you assumed he had some sort of super powers. I didn't mind.

I rolled back over and slumped into my pillow. My dreams circling around tastykakes, Bulgari body wash, and Carlos Manoso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was glaring through my bedroom window and now the digital read out was 10 am. I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head and tried to fight myself back into sleep. 20 minutes later I gave up and rolled off the bed, standing with little agility, and padded to the bathroom.

Emerging from the shower smelling of Amber Romance from Victoria's Secret, I wrapped myself up in a a towel and grabbed my cell, checking all of my voicemails. I had two messages from Morelli, who was still soudning quite smug, as if he had done nothing wrong and I was entirely to blame. He'll realized he messed up when he doesn't get a call back from me today. My mom had called a little after 8 to invite me over tonight for dinner. I was thinking about taking her up on that offer, wondering if chocolate cake could be in my future tonight when my cell phone chirped to life.

'Batman' appeared on my screen to let me know who was calling. I laughed out loud and remembered back to the time when Ranger had been flipping through my cell phone when he spotted Batman stored in the phone. He checked and gave me a 200 watt smile upon finding out that it was his own number stored under Batman. I melt into my panties when I get that smile. I flipped the phone open and hit the send button, holding my breath for his famous words, and I was not disappointed.

"Babe."

"Morning Batman," I said in my most sarcastic tone. I could hear him smiling through the phone and I almost choked on my tastykake trying to keep from laughing at him.

"I see you found the tastykakes," he said in an amused tone.

"How did you know that?," I asked looking down at my wrapper wondering if he was using his ESP to read my thoughts again.

"Babe, I can heard the wrapper crinkling in the background and you keep sighing." His tone was neutral this time.

"Is there a point to this conversation?," I asked, sounding a bit too annoyed for my own good.

"See you in 10," he said and disconnected.

I groaned and tossed the phone to the couch. Seeing Ranger always made my body go into overdrive. We had spent one amazing night in each others arms, but the next morning he had sent me back to Morelli. I flopped onto my bed, wondering what on earth I was going to do. I curled up into my blanket and before I could stop myself I had drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Babe, you keep making noises like that and I will never get any work done."

My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of the bed, clutching the towel to me. Ranger was leaning against my doorframe with one side of his mouth slightly elevated. I backed up against the wall closest to my bathroom and in one fluid motion Ranger was in front of me. I was holding my breath and he had the closest thing to a smirk as Ranger could get.

"Hi," I managed to squeak out. I was wearing nothing under my towel, and he could sense it. His eyes were melting into dark chocolate. He was looking at me the way I look at birthday cake after a hard day at work. My knees were shaking.

He grabbed my towel and pulled me to him. My hands splayed across his stomach and I could feel the ripples of his wash board abs underneath my fingers. I sighed and curled my fingers into his shirt, the scent of Ranger successfully fogging my brain.

"You smell good enough to eat," he said, his eyes solid black pools of silk. I wanted to take him up on that, but my conscience was screaming no. Low and behold, I speak before I think...

I was grinning into his chest when I raised up to look at him. My Amber Romance was having an affect on Batman.

"Was that an offer?" My mouth asked before my brain could stop it.

His eyes ignited into lust flames and he arched an eye brow at me.

"Are you going to start something you can't finish?," he asked, almost smirking again.

I flushed bright red and my eyes shot to the floor. The sexual tension in the room was enough to suffocate me. His eyes returned to normal and he kissed my forehead.

"Some other time then," he said, pulling away slowly.

With the distance between us now, my brain started to work again. _Fuck! I'm still in a towel!_ I grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, throwing them on quickly.

I padded out to the living room where Ranger was seated on my couch. I sighed, wishing I could see him like this all the time.

Ranger looked up at me and gave me a real smile. I wet my non-existant panties. He patted the cushion beside him, wanting me to sit down.

"What's going on?," I asked, plopping down beside him with a goofy smile planted on my face due to the close proximity we were sharing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Umm I haven't gotten any reviews thus far but I've gotten plenty of hits on this one so I thought I would update it first. Plus I started this one first. If you are following both of my stories then this is probably how my updates will go. I will update this one, then You, then this one. Back and forth like that so I won't be starving the other story of attention. Read & Review guys so I can get some more ideas!  
--Lex

**Where we left off:**

_"Some other time then," he said, pulling away slowly._

_With the distance between us now, my brain started to work again. Fuck! I'm still in a towel! I grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, throwing them on quickly._

_I padded out to the living room where Ranger was seated on my couch. I sighed, wishing I could see him like this all the time._

_Ranger looked up at me and gave me a real smile. I wet my non-existant panties. He patted the cushion beside him, wanting me to sit down._

_"What's going on?," I asked, plopping down beside him with a goofy smile planted on my face due to the close proximity we were sharing._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

"I have a job for you, if you want to take it," he said, staring ahead, not looking at me. It was odd for Ranger to do that so I simply kept quiet, allowing him to go on.

"Well I want you to be a distraction for someone we are tracking in Hawaii. He recently skipped town. His name is Ben Luciano. He's very dangerous, wanted for attempted murder, murder, rape, and drug trafficing, so if you are too scared to take this case then I wouldn't blame you babe. If you want to help, then that would be great," he said, his lip twitching slightly at the look on my face.

He had struck a nerve. 'Too scared', me? NO WAY! I refused to be insulted like that. "If I don't take the job, who will be doing to distraction?," I asked, my tone struggling to stay neutral.

"Jeanne Ellen," he stated simply, his eyes showing no emotion, his face like a stone.

"I accept," I said, my voice still controlled, but my eyes had a fire in them. No way was I going to let her anywhere near him! I wanted Ranger for myself and I didn't trust that woman with him to save my life. I would not have her flouncing around in some skimpy dress in front of him while I sat here, worried that he would have sex with her, or even worse, get into a relationship with her! I just couldn't let that happen!

"Great! We leave a week from tomorrow, so if you wanted to stay at Rangeman, then that's fine, but if not then I will come pick you up the day before we leave and you can stay at Rangman so we won't have as much hassle about getting together the day we leave. You will also need to be briefed. Tank, Lester, and Hal will be going with us."

I sat in shock. That was the most I had ever heard him say. I nodded. "Okay, I might come over within the next few days, but one question. What about clothes? I don't exactly have things for a distraction job Ranger."

"Babe. We shop tomorrow. Be ready at 8," he said, his mouth twitching again. I shrieked and lunged, hugging him. I felt him tense at first but he softened and put his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. I pulled back and looked into his eyes to see them showing a hint of emotion, but nothing major. He crushed his lips to mine and his hand was wandering into my shorts when his cell rang. With a few choice words and some muttering in Spanish, he unclipped the phone from his belt and flipped it open.

"Yeah." pause... "Everything is in order." pause again... "We leave a week from tomorrow. Have everything ready." Disconnect. He never says goodbye. It always used to irritate me but now I amused myself but continuing with a goodbye and see you tonight, even though we rarely saw each other for long at night. Normally it was just when he broke in, tried to have sex with me, pulled away, and left. Did I mention that he's confusing?

"Tank?," I can play this one word game too.

"Yeah. Gotta run. Dinner, my place, 8?," he asked.

I nodded before I realized it and he was gone. '_Oh god, what am I getting myself into!,' _was all I could think at this point.

------------------------------------------------------

I came out of the bathroom with a beige skirt that came up about 7 inches above my knee, a long-sleeve black v-neck shirt from Old Navy, thigh-high black suede boots and my hair straight as a board. My eyes were surrounded in smoky shadow with a bit of navy liner and a light pink blush. I had to admit, I looked hot. I was afraid of what Ranger would do when he saw me, but I wanted to give him something nice to look at. Under the dressy clothes I had on a black lace thong and matching bra. I was being brave wearing this around Ranger. With my luck he would rip it off of me completely. I laughed at the thought and felt my skin get hot. Okay no more Ranger sex thoughts for right now. I didn't want to mess up my clothes and have to have a playtime with the showerhead.

When 7:40 hit, I decided I would get there a bit early and say 'Hello' to the boys on my way in. I stepped out of my apartment, locked the door behind me and headed down to the parking lot. I found Morelli leaning up against the door of my car. I grimaced and shook my head. "Joe I can't talk. I have a date. Kindly remove yourself from the side of my vehicle."

"What, can't be late for your date with Ranger?," he said snidely.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I am having dinner with Ranger tonight. He has been making a habit of being around lately and not just for the sex," I said with venom in my voice.

"Why do you always go back to him?," he said, sounding a bit hurt now.

"Funny you should ask. He always asks me the same thing about you," I said with a sigh.

As soon as the words left my lips I grinned because I saw an unmistakeable black Porsche rolling into the lot.

"Speak of the devil. I daresay I won't be catching you later Joe," I said and strolled over to the porsche, opening the door and smoothly sliding in, placing a small kiss on Ranger's cheek. I closed my door, and we sped away, Joe screaming the entire time, until we were out of his earshot.  
--------------------------------------------------

"Babe, what was that about?," he asked, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I thought I was going to meet you at your place," I said with a confused look. He stared me down, wanting an answer, so I backed down and gave him one.

"I walked out to my car to find Joe leaning up against it and we fought. I told him I didn't want to talk, that I had a date, and he made a remark about me not being able to be late for my date with you and I said yes. He got mad and I said somethings that I won't regret and you pulled up to save me, like always," I said with a smile. He shook his head and laughed a real laugh.

"Okay so spill! I thought I was meeting you at your place."

"Well that was the original plan, but things have changed a bit. I have a surprise for you," he said with a grin. I noticed how great he was looking. He had an armani cream colored suit on and looked absolutely edible. I sighed, feeling very brave, and placed my hand on his leg. He shot me a molten chocolate look and I grinned.

"Well, where are we going then Batman?," I asked, curious now.

"It's a surprise. You are lucky I didn't blind fold you, but I like to have you watch me like you always do," he said looking straight forward at the road.  
-------------------------------------------------------

We had been driving for about twenty minutes when we pulled up outside of a large theatre. I was checking my lipstick when he opened my door for me. I smiled and took his hand, sliding out of the car and into his arms. He held me close for a moment and kisses my forehead. I didn't know much about this place except it was a very classy theatre. When we approached the building, my arm looped through Ranger's, I saw the posters everywhere for the opera being performed here tonight. "The Phantom Of The Opera". I gasped. This was my favorite play in high school and I loved the movie that had just recently come out. I remembered raving to Tank and Lester about it and they both just shook their heads and acted like they were ignoring me. Apparently they had made note of that and informed Ranger about it.

"I hope you like this opera babe," he said, watching my face with curiousity in his eyes.

"I can't wait! I thought we were going to eat though," I said in a curious voice.

He laughed a deep laugh, his head falling back a bit. "Yes yes, we are still going to eat. The Opera doesn't start for another 3 hours so we have time. But no alcohol, you know you can't handle it and I can't have you molesting me or passing out while we are watching this," he said with a grin.

"One glass of wine, and that is my final answer!"

He nodded in agreement and we proceeded inside. The place was absolutely gorgeous and I felt a bit underdressed, but Ranger assured me that I looked fine, and I did feel a bit better. Who cares what anyone thinks? As long as I kept getting those appreciative looks from Batman, I would be fine!

We ate in a restaurant located inside, Ranger getting a chef salad, and myself having the chicken tetrazzini. It was delicious and it took all my might not to moan out loud on the first, second, and third bite. Ranger looked amused at my dilemma and shook his head, muttering something in Spanish. I shot him a glare, but couldn't suppress a grin myself.

We finished up at our table and headed into the actual theatre part of the Opera House. I was wondering where we would be seated when Ranger lead us up to the second row back. I grinned and kissed his cheek lovingly. He motioned for me to sit down and he took his seat beside me, taking his cell out and turning it off. I smiled an appreciative smile, knowing that we wouldn't be interrupted by business while enjoying the play. As the lights dimmed, Ranger took hold of my hand, entwining his finger with mine.  
-----------------------------------------------

The play was absolutely amazing and I cried at several parts, Ranger shooting me a loving smile when I did, and laughed with me when the play took a funny turn. Of course it was a Ranger laugh, his lips twitching in that funny way they always did, but I noticed something different about him tonight. He wasn't on his guard and he actually relaxed. On the way home, he reclined my seat back for me when he put me in the car, and I was lulled to sleep by the hum of the porche's engine and Ranger rubbing my back...

------------------------------------------------

_Okay guys, that's it for this chapter! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think about it! I hope it's good. It took long enough!_

Lex


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been a long evening for me! I've been writing like crazy! my hands are hurting but these ideas are swimming in my head and I just can't wait to write more! I don't even want to sleep tonight because I feel I should be writing, not sleeping! Thanks for the reviews y'all! You are really helping me along! I am going to try to be more descriptive, and I will work on those ideas. That is what I need, some constructive criticism! Oh yeah, and make sure you read my other story. That one no one has any idea about what is really going to happen except me! MUAHAHAHA! IFFGirl, thanks a lot! Keep reviewing!  
Lex

**Where We Left Off:**

_The play was absolutely amazing and I cried at several parts, Ranger shooting me a loving smile when I did, and laughed with me when the play took a funny turn. Of course it was a Ranger laugh, his lips twitching in that funny way they always did, but I noticed something different about him tonight. He wasn't on his guard and he actually relaxed. On the way home, he reclined my seat back for me when he put me in the car, and I was lulled to sleep by the hum of the porche's engine and Ranger rubbing my back..._

-------------------------------

As I woke I realized I wasn't in my own bed. I looked around and found myself in a very familiar place. Ranger's bed. It was familiar for reasons that I didn't mind but I wished they were more exciting reasons. I looked down to make sure I wasn't naked, and found I was in a medium sized, for me, black t-shirt. It was one of Ranger's shirts. I found my boots from last night beside the bed, and my clothes were folded neatly on the bathroom counter I found when I padded into the bathroom. I heard movement in the kitchen so I walked out of the bedroom quietly to find Ranger making coffee. I smiled and walked up behind him, hugging him from behind, my arms wrapped around his waist. He turned around to me, taking me into his arms and smiled against my hair, pressing his lips gently against my tousled locks.

"I could get used to seeing you waking up in my t-shirts and mussed up hair," he said with a grin. I could feel him laughing a bit and I swatted him playfully.

"Oh, I assumed you would want me naked in your bed in the morning and all through the night too," I said before I could stop myself again. I slapped my hand over my mouth and looked at him in shock for a moment. He laughed and his eyes darkened.

"Babe, that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble of one of these days," he said and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"I know I know, it's just the Burg in me."

"Yeah, so I have some clothes of yours here already and I want you to go get ready and then we will go shopping. I won't even give you a spending limit, so that should motivate you, but I have to tag along to approve," he said, his eyes starting to smolder again.

I nodded and raced off to the bathroom to get ready.

---------------------------------

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me, padding into the bedroom to find Ranger lying on his back on the bed, apparently sleeping. I crawled softly across the bed and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He grabbed me and rolled me over, with himself on top.

"Babe, you shouldn't wake me up like that," he said, his eyes cold at first but warming once he realised that it was only me. His eyes got warmer and were starting to melt my bones.

"Why is that Batman?," I said with a grin. _I like this rough side of you..._

"Babe," he said, his eyes now burning holes into my skin.

"Oops, did I say that outloud?," I asked in shock.

"Yeah babe, you did," he said laughing. He kissed me fiercely and pulled my towel from me, lifting me up with his hands on my ass. I moaned and bit his lip lightly. He made a low guttural noise and moved his lips to my neck, nibbling here and there. I fisted my hands in his hair, removing the leather tie. As soon as all of his glorious hair fell his cell phone started ringing. He was swearing in Spanish and for once I decided to voice my opinion about his being interrupted.

"For Christ's Sakes Ranger, you better tell me who the hell that is because I am going to KILL THEM!," I said in a very pissed off tone. He laughed when he saw how upset I was and with him still on top of me, his head now resting on my stomach he flipped open the phone.

"Ranger"... _pause... _"Yeah"... "Oh by the way, Tank, Steph says she's going to kill you if you interrupt again."... _laughing heard from the other end & more talking..._ "I'll be down in a few." _Disconnect_

"Babe, they need me in the control room for a few. Get ready and meet me downstairs. We'll continue this later," he said with a smile, lifting himself up by his strong arms and kissed my lips softly. There was no doubt in my mind that it would continue later. He got up, leaving the apartment and left me to myself to get ready.  
-------------------------------

I stepped out of the apartment and into the elevator, taking me down to the floor the control room was on. I stepped out and automatically the boys took note of my outfit. Ranger shot them some looks that made them get back to their work. He smiled at me and made me twirl. I had on a short black skirt, the black suede boots from last night and a pink 3/4 sleeved shirt. He grinned and pulled me into his arms. I kissed him lightly and moved from his lips to his jaw line, jaw line to neck and nibbled a bit. He groaned and held me tight. I giggled and gave a small apology. The guys started laughing and Ranger shot them another death glare to shut them up. I laughed again and Ranger looked at me with a sigh and shook his head.

"Babe, we need to go," he said with a small smile.

"Okay, let's head out. Bye boys!," I said with an evil grin. Ranger led me out to the garage and instead of walking towards the Porsche he headed straight to the Expedition. I gave him a curious look and he laughed.

"You. Shopping. Many bags? Making any sense yet?," he asked in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes and his lips twitched. I could see him laughing, but the only way I could tell was the laughter in his eyes.

---------------------------

We pulled up outside of Macy's and Ranger opened the door for me, the same as last night, but instead of pulling me into his arms he simply took my hand, entwining his fingers with mine. Since it was infact June we found many summer dresses. He saw me eyeing them and smiled.

"Babe you need some for the day time. We might be there all the way into a month or more so get plenty of clothes, and anything you need."

My heart soared at the prospect of being in Hawaii for over a month. I grabbed several summer dresses, some white, some pink, some yellow, some with hearts, some with small flower prints, some solid colors with a lace trim. My head was spinning and when I tried them on, almost all fit like a glove. Now it was time to hit the night time stuff. I turned to Ranger once again.

"Am I going to be in fancy clubs or teenage type clubs, raves, or what?," I asked, curious, wanting to get appropriate outfits for each occasion.

"Well babe, you will be going to some very fancy clubs. A little black dress, as my sisters all have, would be a good idea and we will be going to one event where the women all wear white, so a fancy white ball gown might be a good addition too. Jewelry I will supply. Get as many evening gowns as you wish. We won't be going out every night but there will be several nights that we do go out and we will be playing a role of a married couple on their honeymoon, just to let you know. Bathing suits will be a requirement too. Like I said, go all out Babe," he said with a smile.

I gasped and threw my arms around his neck. "Why do you have to be so amazing?," I asked with a laugh.

-------------------------------------------

When the shopping spree was over I had figured up in my head that I had spent around 7,000 dollars in ball gowns I found on half price and dresses for a night out, shoes, day clothes, sexy bathing suits, and barely there lingerie. That was probably the part Ranger liked most about our trip and he kept trying to follow me into the dressing room. I had never laughed at him so hard. When we were ready to leave he waited with all of my stuff and made me go get the SUV so he wouldn't have to carry all of that girly things across the parking lot. If it were Joe, I probably would have been offended but I just laughed and shook my head. Heaven forbid we hurt his male ego.

-------------------------------------

_Author's Note: Okay so I hate leaving it like this but I really have to be going and I will be sure to brew up some good ideas tomorrow! Make sure you review! Let me know what you liked and didn't like and what are some good ideas! Thanks again IFFGirl!  
Lex_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Earlier Chapters**

_Author's Note: Okay be warned people! Morelli is a bit out of character in this story. Just letting you know so I don't make any Cupcake's angry. IFFgirl! Once again, much thanks. You have helped me a lot and I will definitely put some information on why Steph doesn't have distraction clothes. Haha, I think you might like it. I know I do. Okay sorry I just flipped out because this HUGE spider was crawling on my webcam cord. Totally freaked me out. Haha! Okay so back to business. This chapter should be pretty long. I am hoping it is. I am going to shoot for the moon as usual, but I will do my best and that is all I can guarantee. I am surprised by the response I am getting from your reviews, but it's a good surprise. I want to thank you all! Well I guess I will get to writing!_

**Where We Left Off:**

_When the shopping spree was over I had figured up in my head that I had spent around 7,000 dollars in ball gowns I found on half price and dresses for a night out, shoes, day clothes, sexy bathing suits, and barely there lingerie. That was probably the part Ranger liked most about our trip and he kept trying to follow me into the dressing room. I had never laughed at him so hard. When we were ready to leave he waited with all of my stuff and made me go get the SUV so he wouldn't have to carry all of that girly things across the parking lot. If it were Joe, I probably would have been offended but I just laughed and shook my head. Heaven forbid we hurt his male ego._

**Chapter 4**

------------------------------

As I clambered up into the fully loaded SUV Ranger grabbed my hand and threaded his fingers through mine. Giving him a sweet smile, I noticed an unrecognizable look spread across his face. I narrowed my eyes in a suspicious way and he sighed.

"Ranger, what's wrong?," I asked in a cautious tone.

"Babe, we need to talk about a few things," he said in a tone that said 'Are you sure about this?'

"And what would these things entail?," I asked, now a lot more curious than before.

"Morelli."

"What about him?," I asked, my smile now long gone and my facial expressed a bit stressed.

"Well I want to know if you are sure about what you are going to do. I know you two aren't on the best page right now, but I need to know where you two stand so I can know where we stand," he said, keeping his voice calm but his eyes showing a bit of curiosity, and what looked like a hint of worry. Since when did Ranger worry?

"As far as I am concerned Joe and I are over. I don't know if I ever even want to speak to him again," I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Babe, I know you too well for that. If I am going to be around you for months at a time I don't want to have any worries about any rubber with Morelli's name written on the tire burning in your brain," he said, still holding a tight, unrecognizable tone.

"If you want, I will talk to him and finalize it but I am telling you Ranger, Joe and I are over."

"I would like for you to make sure you want this decision for the right reasons and not just because you and Morelli had a fight."

"Fair enough. When we get back to the apartment I will call him and meet him at Pino's to have a talk, in public, where everyone can see and he can't do anything to me okay?," I asked sweetly. He smiled and nodded, squeezing my hand gently before going into his quiet and comfortable driving mode back to Rangeman.

-------------------------------

I stepped out of the SUV and all of the bags were unloaded and taken up to Ranger's apartment. I kissed Ranger on the cheek and pulled out my cell, dialing Joe's number, dreading this emotional conversation. I had loved Joe at one time but we could never make it work. He had showed his ass for the last time as far as our relationship was concerned. I had to inform him not to pursue me any longer. I couldn't handle it and if I wanted a snow ball's chance in hell at Ranger then I couldn't deal with the stress of Joe anymore.

"Morelli."

"Joe we need to talk. Can you meet me at Pino's in 30 minutes?," I asked, my voice trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he said and disconnected. Great. Now he was picking up the Ranger phone manners.

Twenty five minutes later I was at Pino's. I stepped through the front door to find Joe already in our usual booth with beer and pizza on the table. I slid in across from him and gave him a tight smile.

"Joe we need to talk," was all I could get out and a spark of something I couldn't recognize registered in his eyes.

"Okay, spill it Cupcake."

"I really need you to stop calling me that. I knew this was going to happen but I wasn't sure when. I know that we had something, but I can't do it anymore. I have come to realize that we can't make it work. As long as I am working for Ranger or friends with him, then you will never be able to trust me. Also, I love you, but I love Ranger too. He doesn't try to change me. He knows I'm not a Burg girl, and he lets me fly. You try to fit me to what my parents and your parents want. It's just something that I can't deal with anymore. I still want to be friends with you but no more kisses, no more sleeping at your place, and no more Cupcake," I said releasing my breath finally.

"And you realized this in two days?," he asked, his smiled disappearing and anger starting to bubble in his eyes.

"I've known this for quite some time, but you know me. I am the Queen of Denial," I said trying to make light of the situation but even my own laugh sounded forced.

"Well Stephanie, I don't think I can be friends with you. I can't see you with Manoso and I want you to know he is just using you for sex and distraction."

Ouch. That one hurt. I didn't think Ranger was using me for sex. I had to admit, the night we spent together was amazing but if were in fact using me for sex then it would have happened more often. As for distraction work, it was true that I helped him with those jobs and I was about to embark on another job. I wasn't sure if I should tell Joe that but what could it hurt now?

"Joe, think what you want," said with a sigh "But I think you will have time to get used to this because Ranger and I will be in Hawaii on a job for the next month or longer," I said with a shrug and stood.

"It's over Joe, I just hope we can be friends in the end."

With that I walked out of Pino's and out of Joe's life, at least as a romantic interest. No longer would I jump between the two men in my life. Where Ranger and I would end up, I wasn't sure, but if he was ready, then I was willing and able...

----------------------------

The drive back to Rangeman was a blur. I had tears in my eyes, knowing that Joe and I were really over. I pulled into the garage and Tank cleared me to head up to Ranger's apartment. I stepped through the door to find Ranger laying on the couch, his hands behind his head and a bemused smile in place. I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to give him the sweetest smile I owned but I was almost positive that it was watery.

"Babe, explain." Man of few words.

"Morelli and I are over for good. End of story. Hold me?," I asked with a bit of pain in my voice. He nodded and I walked to the couch that he occupied. He pulled me lovingly into his arms. I laid my head on his sculptured chest and snuggled into his arms.

"I missed you," I said in a muffled voice against his black t-shirt.

"And I you," he said nuzzling his face into my hair. He always did that.

"So Joe and I are over. What now?," I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Well we have a meeting on what is going to go down with Luciano in about four hours and I have a question," he said into my hair.

"And what's that Batman?," I asked, smiling.

"Why is it you don't have any distraction clothes?"

That one was a doozy. I had forgotten about that. I should have known he would ask.

"Well when you were out of country for about a month or so I had a little bit of a fight with Morelli over distraction jobs that I do for you. I had a spot in my closet for all of those clothes. He had stayed with me the night before, and after the argument I came home to find he had set them on fire in my shower. I didn't have the funds to replace them and I ddin't dare tell you. I didn't want you to shoot him," I explained in an exhausted voice as if I was repeation the story for the millionth time.

"Babe," he said with a laugh, although it was a controlled Ranger laugh. I swatted him playfully.

"It's not funny. I loved those clothes, but I like the ones I have now a lot more," I said sweetly raising up and looking him in the eyes, waggling my eyes brows a bit.

"We have four hours Babe. Want to try on some of the lingerie for me?," he asked with a dark look in his eyes. Laughing, I shook my head.

"What I had in mind doesn't involve trying clothes on," I said with a lustful grin. Damn do I ever think before I speak? Uh, no!

He growled low in his throat and picked me up, carrying me to the bedroom. I wrapped my legs around his waist on the way and he crushed his lips to mine in a bone melting kiss. I moaned incoherently into his lips and I felt him grin against my own. He laid me on the bed, removing my shirt slowly, almost painfully slow. I was writhing underneath him, wanting to be naked and him as well. I whimpered and he gave me the full 200 watt smile, but all I could see was lust, with a mix of love inbetween. Was it love? Whatever it was, it felt good. It felt right.

As we were progressing through our little ritual, his phone rang once again. I growled and quickly removed it from his belt before he could get to it. I flipped it open and saw that it was Tank yet again. I hit the send button and took a deep breath before saying anything.

"Tank, you are making me VERY angry and I would like for you to leave Ranger alone for twenty minutes. That's all I'm asking for," I said in a low, controlled voice, but you could hear the hysteria underneath a bit if you paid close attention. I could almost hear him smiling through the phone.

"Steph, this is important, I need to talk to Ranger." I sighed and handed the phone over. I was planning on how to kill Tank when Ranger took the phone.

"This better be good or your ass is mine."...garbled talking on the other end... "Yeah. I know."... more talking... "I'll be down in a minute."

He looked to me with a pained expression. "It's important. One of our best customers house was broken into and the whole place is trashed. I have to go take care of this but we will continue this later," he said with a grin, his eyes smoldering for a moment before the mask came down over his face. Batman mode. He kissed me goodbye and adjusted his clothing, leaving me on the bed, halfclothed and starved for attention. Rolling off the bed, I headed into the bathroom, setting a towel on the counter and stepping into the warm inviting spray of the shower.

My head lolling back, thoughts began racing through my head. I had almost had sex with Ranger yet again. This couldn't be actually happening. I'm in his shower, in his apartment, yet again. Knowing that I just broke up with Joe, it made me wonder if this was the route I was willing, or even ready to take. Would he be willing to open up to a relationship and let me into his life. I wasn't sure if I was ready to take that leap, but only time could tell. Letting myself relax for a moment, I let the hot water drown out all my thoughts.

--------------------

Emerging from the shower I did my usual ritual. Hair, lots of make up. Burg-girl all the way. At least on appearance. Deciding it was time to head down to the control room and rejoin the human race, I chose the appropriate Rangeman black apparel and stepped out of the apartment.

Upon reaching the control room I found all of the merrmen including Ranger watching the monitors and passing a few manly jokes between them. I cleared my throat and smiled when I received a few cat calls from some of the new boys.

"Yeah yeah, black looks good on me, I don't want to hear it," grinning as the words escaped from my lips.

"Babe, it looks like we need to leave early. You ready to fly?," Ranger asked cautiously.

"Ready when you are but why are we leaving early?"

"They had to move our flight up a couple of days. Bad weather will be moving in and we don't want our flight to get delayed or canceled. We leave in four hours," he said with a nod.

"Well I better get packing, I'll be back in a little bit. Do you need me to pack your stuff?," I asked sweetly.

"No, Ella took care of it earlier. Everything but your stuff is waiting in the Escalade."

"Oh, okay. I'll be back soon then," I said and headed right back upstairs. I figured since we would be getting on the plane and I wouldn't have time to change before we went to the resort, I would need to change now. As I reached the apartment, I began stripping off the black uniform and picked a white sun dress with a small pink flower pattern and white sandals, and began my packing adventure.

-------------

_Author's Note:  Okay so there is Chapter 4 people. Sorry it isn't longer but I am ready to get to 5. Thanks IFFGIRL!!!! You are SUCH a HUGE help to me and I can't wait to see your review. I hope you all liked it and give me some reviews so I can write more soon. Thanks a million!  
LEX_


End file.
